Scorpia's Blade
by Terra Calling
Summary: Dear Diary, I'm Leo or also known as Blade. Scorpia's ultimate weapon. I have decided to make a diary to tell you, Diary or other people what I do in every day life while working for Scorpia and training with Yassen. I will start from the very first day I joined Scorpia.
1. Chapter 1 Edit

Dear Diary, I'm Leo or also known as Blade. Scorpia's ultimate weapon.

I have decided to make a diary to tell you, Diary or other people what I do in every day life while working for Scorpia. I will start from the very first day I joined Scorpia.

6 October, 2013 (Not In Scorpia Yet)

"...eo...Leo..." I could hear mum. What did she want?... I think she's trying to wake me up. I sat up, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright sunny light that was pouring out from the windows in my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and turned my head to the left. Mum's face was right beside mine, she was making the most weirdest face I'd ever seen. Once I realised this I screamed and hunched myself up against the corner of the wall, with my quilt around me. "Demon!" I overreacted "Don't come anywhere near me!" I grabbed a pen and held it out in front of me "I will poke you!" I shouted defencelessly. Dad came running up the stairs with my brother Charles.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!" he looked at me against the wall with my pen pointing at Mum and at Mum on the other side of the bed "Dear..." He started, Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up."We don't make weird faces in this house, especially on birthdays and at members of our family." He turned his head to look at me. "Breakfast and your presents are ready" Dad said he turned and walked out the door. After a few seconds Mum followed and only then did I remember it was my birthday today. I pushed my quilt away, put the pen down and got up. Then I noticed Charles standing by the door. he's thirteen still. It looked like he was holding something behind his back, By the way he was shuffling around. By the looks of it I figured it to be a black box. I held my hand out.  
"Do I not get a present off my own brother now I'm fourteen?" I smiled, he laughed and handed over the black box with a blue ribbon on it.  
"Here" I opened it, within the box there was a necklace inside, the chain completely black with blue metal letters on it saying 'BLADE'. I looked up at Charles "You always said you'd like to be called Blade". He smiled happily knowing I liked it  
"I love it!, Thanks Charles" I put the necklace aside and hugged him. "Help me put it on?"  
"Sure Sis" I passed it to him, swept my long blue hair from my back onto my left shoulder and turned around. I jerked slightly when the cold metal touched my skin, I didn't expect it to be so cold. Once Charles had put it on I shooed him out the bedroom and told him to tell Mum and Dad I'd be down in 10. I walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. I was thinking about Dad, he never did mention his job. But I was glad he'd shown up for my birthday. After I'd washed I went into my bedroom and put on my flexible Grey skinny jeans, a top and my white hoodie. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw my necklace and tucked it inside my hoodie. I put on my flat soled boots that went up to my knees and plaited my long blue hair into a side plait.

I entered the kitchen looking awesome as always and sat down at the nearest chair. I grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it. Dad looked at me." We thought you'd like to go to the cinema?"  
"Sure,What are we watching?"  
"Wait and see" Dad replied. I waited until every one was nearly ready to go after eating. I got into our car and sat in the back, I took out my phone and started drawing on Didlr. "23 followers, Nice" I said to no one in particular. I was drawing a Colt Model O1918Z, but Charles interrupted me just as I was about to finish. I sighed "I give up, Hey Charles"  
"Hey..." Charles was looking at me funny  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He pointed to the picture of the Colt pistol "Oh... I like guns. I swear I don't have one but i like 'em, ok? Pinkie promise" I held out my pinkie finger and locked it with his  
"Ok" he smiled all fear of me having a gun gone  
"Dad tell you what we're watching?" I asked knowing I would get answer. "Yeah, Dad said Despicable Me 2"  
"HELL YEA!" I fist bumped the air " I love the yellow minions" I said innocently while putting my phone back into my hoodie. Dad got into the car.  
"What was all that about?"  
"Oh Charles just said we might get front seats in the cinema" I replied  
"Oh okay" Dad said unsure.

Once Mum was in the car we left for the cinema. We were peacefully driving down the road "Mum, Dad, Charles I love you guys, Thanks for the presents!" Charles hugged me and said  
"We love you too!" We were just stopping at the traffic lights at the crossroads. A car that looked expensive came speeding straight for us. Dad couldn't move in time and the car smashed into us.

I woke feeling very bad, then I noticed that the car had smashed into us, I looked around. The front windscreen had been broken along with most of the bonnet the side mirrors and Charles's window...Charles...I looked over hoping he would be alive and ok...Oh God...I put my fingers against his neck. No pulse...He was dead. I looked in the front at Mum and Dad they were both crushed from the impact. It looked like the strange man who crashed into us was gone. I could see no blood from the other car. I could faintly hear the sirens of a ambulance and police cars that were coming towards me. I had my consciousness slipping away from me. I passed out from blood loss Before they got to me. I was hoping i lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey one thing. If you don't like my story please don't have a fucking hissy fit in the review box please. The world would be so much easer if no one did that. I get it. You don't like it. LEAVE IT, DON'T READ MY STORY. Simple as, I'm sure many other people have this problem. It may be very mainstream, or not original but that is the authors opinion and interpretation of their story. So if anyone else may get this just ignore them and thrive your way up to the top. To the people that do it, we've all done it. Some story's may be shit, but sometimes that's okay. We all start out like that, ( most of us) The first time i made a story. When I look back on it and I'd compare it to what i do now I'm like 'I've improved', so all people want when they start is a bit of love and help, I know sometimes some things could be improved a lot but maybe their strong point isn't spelling or anything else for that matter. You don't like it? HELP THEM! Or just leave it alone.

11th October,

I woke up feeling drowsy and out of energy. I looked around a plain white room with monitors on the walls and stands, there was a needle in my left arm pumbing who knows what in my body. After i sat there observing the room a doctor came in on his name plate was: Dr. Jackson. He looked fairly young with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore glasses and a white doctor coat, as he came in he smiled at me; the sort of look you give when someone has lost another. I could see the pity in his eyes,

"Hello" he said softly "I'm just going to check everything, are you feeling any better?" He walked over and the needle in my arm and took it out. Surprisingly I couldn't feel anything. Then it all came back to me, Charles, Mum and Dad they've all died...I could feel trickles of warm water running down my face, I was crying. Everything that had happened had come back. All at once it felt like a arrow was piercing my heart, I wanted to die. I didn't want to live without them. I then realised the doctor looking at me. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. He hugged me. "What's wrong?" He obviously hadn't read my papers or hadn't gotten them.

"My family d-d-died..." I replied shakily. The look on his face said he wasn't expecting that answer,

"It's ok, there's someone here to see you." I looked up no one else out of our family would speak to us, so it wouldn't be family. Maybe police or... No it wouldn't be police i don't think they would do that. Not until I was better at least.

"Who is it?" I asked turning my head to face his.

"A woman. She would not give us anymore information other than: she worked with your father and was asked to tell you something."

"Can I see her?" Doctor Jackson nodded and sat up,  
"I'll go and get her."

"Thank you." I said in a whisper but loud enough so he could hear it. He nodded and went outside. A few minutes later a woman walked in she had black wavy hair which reached her shoulders, blood red lips and perfect teeth. She wore a light pink blouse with a black blazer and skirt. She sat on a chair next to the bed i was currently occupied in. I was weary.  
"Who are you?" I asked curiously

"My name is Julia Rothman."she said "I was a friend of your fathers, He asked my to give you this" In her hand was a letter she passed it to me. I eagerly opened it, It was a letter from Dad. Did he know he was going to die?

_Dear Leo,_

_If you are reading this it means i have died. Do not dwell on the past, look forward to the present. A woman call Julia Rothman, she has given you this letter from me to you. Trust her, She will not harm you. She is family to you, she will become your aunt and you her niece. As she is like a sister to me. I could never tell you about my job as it would cost me my life. She was my boss. Leo I was a assassin. I will not force you to do this, but will you take my place? This is a bit like a dieing wish if you put it that way. If you accept, there is a place inside Scorpia. A room I made for you. I think you will like it. Do you remember that katana you bought and i confiscated? Yep. Thats where it went, Sorry about that. I just didn't want my baby girl to have a sword! _  
_P.S It's on the wall._

_Live on. Good things will always come to those that try, Bad things will happen to those who have what they desire but never try._

_Daddy. x_

"So that's where my katana went huh?, so aunt, where's this room of mine?" I asked. She laughed  
"At Scorpia where the letter states, Niece." I giggled, I might just get on with my new Aunt  
"What are we waiting for?!" I shouted enthusiastically.  
"For the doctors to say your allowed out" she replied  
"Well you just burst my bubble didn't you?" I huffed.  
"Look i'll go and ask but I can't promise anything ok?"  
"Fine" Minutes later i heard the clacking of heels on the floor. No scratch that two pairs of heels. A nurse and Julia came in through the door the Nurse carrying a black clipboard. She made me move around and do certain things until she was satisfied, and said i was ok to go. Me and Julia walked out the hospital and outside. There was a black limo. We got in and drove off to Scorpia. (DRAMATIC ENDING! XD)

We arrived in Italy, Venice, to be exact. We went to an island, in my interpretation as i said to Julia "IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING OCEAN!" To which she replied "Colourful language!,BAD!" She said and whacked me playfully across the arm.

Once we arrived there was a line of students outside they looked at me.I think it was my blue hair, I'd have to ask for some hair dye later. Julia got out the car. And stood up, I looked as all the students watched us in anticipation."This is my niece" whispers were heard all throughout the crowd that had gathered in the past minute."She is to be treated equally and fairly" Julia said "We will have a assembly at 1 to introduce her formally." Julia waved her hand "Dismissed" she said and we walked away into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**LivingUpToRealit: Thanks Rose, that means a lot to me. If you want I can put you in the story?**

We walked through the corridors, they were white plain walls with blood red doors leading into the classrooms. After we walked for what seemed like ages, we finally arrived at my room. I entered the room. Black walls striked my vision, mahogany flooring with a cloud like rug in the center of the room. To my left was a black leather water bed, with a blue and black stripey quilt and pillows. A birch table was centered near the door, 4 chairs around 'confiscated' katana was on a stand on the wall. I walked further into the room,to my right was a door leading to the bathroom. I turned the corner, there was a small desk with a letter ontop, I walked over to it peering at the paper: To Leo, Underneath it said, read alone.I folded it slightly and put it into my pocket. "Do you like it?" Julia asked

"It's awesome, although I don't have anything to change into." I sighed, I was wearing a tattered t-shirt and hoodie, my jeans were no longer intact and were now a pair of shorts. My hair was slightly burnt form the accident a few days ago.

"what would you like?" Julia asked walking over and sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

"Could you get me some quarter length tops, shorts and some baggy army pants please?"I asked. Then i remembered, I didn't want my burnt hair to show. "You couldn't possibly get me some light blonde hair dye too could you?" I asked. Julia laughed, flipping her black hair from her face.

"Sure thing,I'll send them up in a hour with some other things too" She smiled a warm smile.I got up, walked over and gave her a hug.

"You're the best aunt i've ever had!" i laughed happily. At least I have some family even if we're not blood left the room, lightly closing the door behind her.

True to her word, an hour later 2 people came up they brought in a bunch of clothing,weapons,toliletries and some hair dye. After they had left I walked into the bathroom and showered, I now smelt like apples! Yay!. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the dye i had left on the table, I took the insturctions out and went to the bathroom i leaned my head over the sink rubbing the strange dyeing chemicals into my hair. It said to leave the dye in for a hour, so i decided to have a look at what eles i had been given. On the table was a bunch of stuff, I had been given my school books and a bag, some hair ties, some daggers, the clothing consisted of white and blue quarter length tops, lots of shorts and baggy army-like pants. There was one pair of shoes, Grey leather boots, thigh high with no zips or heel, they were completely flat on the bottom. I put them on, surprisingly they fit, and because they were flat and thin soled i could almost feel the floor. I took them off and walked into the bathroom, I turned the tap on and rinsed the dye out of my hair. I now had gorgeous light blonde hair, it looked better as it was originally my natural hair colour before i dyed it blue. I went back into my bedroom and put my clothing away. I was just about to go to sleep when I noticed a alarm clock on my bedside table, it was set for 6:00 am. 'Probably for school' i thought, I ignored it and went to bed.

**6:00 am**  
I switched the clock off and got ready for 'school'. After i had done my part in the bathroom I walked over to my wardrobe and got out a black quarter length top and some white shorts, I put a white belt on and took my katana down from the wall. I replaced it back into it's case and hooked it onto my belt. I tied my now blonde fringe back with a clip and left the remains of my hair down. I put on my boots, grabbed my bag containing my books and left my room. I then realised that i didn't know my way around here, so I just followed my gut instinct and went where ever i thought was right, my stomach grumbled then i noticed I was hungry. After an hour i ended up in what looked like a cafeteria, "FOOD!" I yelled "FINALLY!" By now everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me. "I was walking around since 7:00 am trying to find this place!" It was now 12:00am. They all turned around and went back to their usual things. I saw Julia sitting at a table with some other teachers, I walked over. The look of disbelief that i was doing this shed across every face in the room "Julia!" I shouted, she turned and i waved. The look of 'You just fucking did that didn't you?' Was over everybody's face. To their surprise she smiled and waved back. Then the look of 'HOLY SKITTLES' ( other sweet brands are available ) was over everyone's face.


	4. Sorry Authors Note!

Hey Guys! If anyone wants to be in the story fill out the form beneath and PM it to me or post it as a review. Kay?

LivingUpToReality:Sure I'll put you in the story! I need OC's anyway. Just PM me the details, Okay?  
I will fill out the form for my character as example.

If you want something specific to happen tell me.

Name: Leo Apai  
Age:14  
Pupil or teacher?: pupil  
Very detailed appearance: Blonde hair, Aqua eyes, pink lips, slightly curved body, tall, scar from middle forehead to underneath cheekbone going over eye.( hasn't got the scar yet)  
Clothing:Black quarter length top,White shorts and belt, Grey boots.  
Friends: Rose,  
Weapon?:Katana.  
Specialises in: Sword fighting and boxing.

Thanks I'm not sure how many OC's I will need but if my amazing marshmallows can put up with it then i will be happy.

A few things to know,  
1. I will at least try to get 1,000 words or more in each chapter.  
2. I am NOT going to say a set date for when each chapter will come out, otherwise i will probably put if off and not do it. But there might be one at least every 3-10 days.  
3. The rant in my last chappie was not meant for anyone personal, I was just saying before anyone started. :)


End file.
